Permafrost Fissure
This event introduces a new type of weapon: The “Unstable LF-4”, which is in average as efficient as a “normal” LF-4 but has a variance in its damage output. To get these lasers, you have to first craft the Subglacial CPU and use it to open the Permafrost Fissure. There you can start collecting the required ore for the next crafting steps. You can decrease the time required collecting the material with special boosters – either to increase the drop chance or the drop rate. Here are the details: The Subglacial CPU ' '''Glacial Fragment “H-GF” '''This is a new hardware that can be crafted during the event or purchased for 5,000 Uridium. The Subglacial CPU requires 4 Glacial Fragments to be created. 'Assembly Recipe ' * Building Time: 1 Hour * Stackable = true * visible: Only during this event '''Ore Amount: 'Mucosum 20 / Plasmide 4 / Scrap 24 ' Subglacial CPU (“SG-G1”) Recipe. '''The Subglacial CPU is required to open the Permafrost Fissure Gate. Players can only have one SG-G1 in their inventory. '''Assembly Recipe ' * Build Time: 5 seconds * visible: only during this event '''Item Amount: '''Glacial Fragments 4 / Uridium 1000 '''Permafrost Fissure Galaxy Gate '''This is the gate itself. It contains different NPC waves, some of those (Ufonit and UFO) drop special rewards, containing ammunition and Proxium (required for crafting Unstable LF-4) '''UFO drops Ufonit drops ' '''Gate rewards ' After finishing the last wave, you will receive a 1 Hour Proxium Drop Booster and a chance to receive each of the following rewards. Each of the following is rolled individually. '''Note: This means that in the best case you could receive every of these, in the worst cast you at least have the Proxium Drop Booster. Gate Waves Waves '('Spawn Group = all the aliens in a same group are spawned simultaneously) Map 1: '''Total of 62 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 2: '''Total of 70 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 3: '''Total of 74 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 4: '''Total of 79 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 5: '''Total of 47 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 6: '''Total of 51 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 7: '''Total of 73 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 8: '''Total of 73 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 9: '''Total of 106 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Map 10: '''Total of 147 NPC Spawn Group NPC '''Unstable LF-4 Laser '''Is a new laser, with an average damage similar to LF-4 with more Unstable numbers (the damage variance is higher than the regular LF4; some shots will deal less damage than average, some others will deal more). '''Stats * Base damage: 220 * Variance value: 42% The rest of the values are the same as for the regular LF-4: * Range: 600 * Hit chance: 80% * Cool down: 1 second The Event Ores Proxium* Obtained from the special boxes dropped by UFO and Ufonit NPCs in the Permafrost Fissure Gate. Required for all the event assembly recipes. Duothrin* '''Obtained from the first tier assembly recipe, required for the second tier event assembly recipe. '''Trittothrin* Obtained from the second tier assembly recipe, required for the third tier event assembly recipe. Quadrothrin* Obtained from the third tier assembly recipe, required for the fourth tier event assembly recipe. The Event Recipes for Tiered Rewards '''The following are only available during the event and '''are not stackable. New Payment Boosters '''Note: The remaining running time of the boosters can be checked within the “Extras” section of the Shop. '''Proxium Drop Chances Booster '''This payment booster increases the chances of Proxium being obtained from the collection of the event special boxes that are dropped by UFO and Ufonit in the Permafrost Fissure gate. Adds a +25% chances of Proxium being obtained from the collection of the special event boxes. (e.g. If the base chances are 10% for the collected box, then they become 35% ) Duration: 3 hours of game play per purchase. Multiple purchases will add time to the current time left. '''Proxium Reward Doubler '''This payment booster doubles the amount of Proxium booked from the collection of the event special boxes that are dropped by UFO and Ufonit in the Permafrost Fissure gate. Doubles the amount of Proxium booked when the players get it. Duration: 3 hours of game play per purchase. Multiple purchases will add time to the current time left. '''Ultimate Proxium Booster '''This payment booster adds 4 hours of Proxium Reward Doubler booster and 4 hours of Proxium Drop Chances booster to the user's account. Adds 4 hours of Proxium Reward Doubler and 4 hours of Proxium Drop Chance Booster per purchase. '''Missions All missions are accessible to players of level 6+ Category:Special event